


talk some sense to me

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, American Civil War, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Ragnor Fell is a Good Friend, War, World War II, raphael and madzie are also referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Catarina has always helped people, but sometimes she is not good at helping herself. Sometimes, we need our friends to save us.Four times Ragnor made sure Catarina took care of herself throughout the years.





	talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: References to battle, gore, and injury in the American Civil War. Period typical racism. Very brief references to injury in WW2. Depiction of terminal illness with the AIDs epidemic in NYC in the 1980s.
> 
> This turned out... a lot longer than I thought it would. Ragnor and Magnus POVs are featured, but mostly it is Catarina's POV.
> 
> Hopefully, there are no glaring historical inaccuracies and my research stands up. I have done my best to handle these serious topics as they deserve, while also leaving room for care and hope. 
> 
> If I messed anything up, please feel free to let me know!

**Summer 1863**

The night was almost too quiet after the day's battle. The only sounds were the pained moans of those injured and whispered conversations. Magnus had seen many wars, but as he moved through the humid air among the Union tents, he couldn't quite rationalize the destruction of life around him. The new guns, the use of shells… the military tech had all advanced. But the battle tactics had not. Lines of young men marching towards each other, completely torn apart because "that's the way it's always been done."

Magnus swallowed against his nausea, hovering near the tents that most of the white soldiers used. Ragnor walked out from among them a few moments later, arms filled with supplies. Magnus took half his load, both of them too tired to use magic. The shielding Magnus had done for the soldiers he'd taken responsibility for had to be up most of the battle and had taken some of the worst fire.

What Ragnor had was mostly medical supplies. "I don't know where Catarina is," Magnus said, after clearing his throat. He tasted gunpowder on his tongue.

"That's not good," Ragnor said, face expressing for the first time, his eyes becoming less dull. "It's dark out and you know how she gets."

Magnus did. Catarina would help everyone she could, and then some. "We need to find her before she kills herself using all her energy."

Ragnor huffed, shaking his head. "She’s usually the one pulling our asses out of this sort of trouble."

"We better damn well return the favor." Neither of them mentioned that this would be the fourth time in as many battles they’d have to go looking for her. 

Magnus lead Ragnor around the tents. He knew where the medical tents had been set up, had helped carry many wounded there. It was the best place to start looking for Catarina.

Magnus always had to steel himself before moving past the tent opening. There were many wounded outside the main structure, but the worst injured were in the tent. Mundane medicine was horrifying on this scale. But the nurses and doctors were still working, the cries of soldiers louder here with the wounded and dying were all around. Magnus and Ragnor were able to get attention only because of the supplies they brought.

Not seeing Catarina, Magnus asked the nurse taking the bandages in his arms to add to a nearly empty table, "Do you know where Nurse Loss is?"

"Cat went back to field about an hour ago, after one of the boys here-" the nurse gestures to the patients "-mentioned he didn't see his little brother. She's worried others may have been missed." ‘Among the dead’ didn't need to be said.

Once they had been relieved of their burdens, Ragnor and Magnus ran as fast as they could back to the battlefield. Magnus halted them when they came to the hill the battlefield lay on the other side of, before taking out a clean handkerchief for himself. Ragnor copied, and they covered their noses and mouths before continuing on.

The carnage was mind-numbing at this point. Blue and grey looked similar if they were soaked in blood, then further trampled. Flies and other scavengers had already begun to descend. No one had any energy to start the process of digging graves.

They also had to deal with a chance they could get shot at, from either side, because they were venturing in view of those guarding the camps. Magnus dug deep in his reserves and grabbed Ragnor's hand. The shield he put up around them wouldn't be able to take much, but would hopefully be enough to give the time needed to dive out of the way.

Now they just had to find Catarina. She should be easy to pick out, given the white uniform that was a signal not to shoot her. But the moon was shrouded in clouds as if it was mourning the sight of the field. Stepping down the slope of the hill, Magnus swallowed as his nausea returned. He tried not to think much as they stepped out into the field, letting his worry for Catarina take up his entire thought process. He kept Ragnor's hand in his own, not wanting to be separated, and Ragnor didn't complain. In fact, he didn't say anything.

If Magnus was feeling the weight of his years right now, then Ragnor, being over 200 years older, must be ready to collapse under that weight. Magnus wished that none of them had to be there, but they needed to fight for what was right. There were also sometimes warlocks on the other side, and they needed to be there to protect the mundanes and make sure no one noticed.

When they finally found Catarina, she was in a little group of trees. As soon as Magnus saw her prone form, white skirts stained dark around her, he started running again, Ragnor quick behind him. She was away from the churned-up field itself, and there was a fallen soldier beside her. He seemed to be sleeping, but Magnus didn't have time to check on him. He gently picked up Catarina's head, settling it in his lap. Feeling her neck, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt her light pulse against his fingers.

"She's alive," Magnus said, and Ragnor sagged with relief. He was by Catarina's side, taking her hand in his. "Do you have anything you can give her? I can extend the shielding to cover her." He would have to. No way in hell was he going to let any of them get shot now that they had found her.

"Yes." Ragnor concentrated, and Magnus watched his glamour flicker. That was when Magnus realized his own was down. Well no worrying about that now, they had more important things to do.

Magnus felt Catarina's pulse grow stronger. Her magic, like all warlock's Magnus had met, was tangled in her life force. "Can you carry her?" Magnus asked, looking over at the soldier. Catarina would be livid if they left him. And Magnus thought it would be rather horrible if they let all of Catarina's work go to waste.

Ragnor nodded, and Magnus helped settle Catarina in his arms. "I am going to give her the biggest lecture when she wakes up," Ragnor swore, breaking his uncharacteristic silence.

"I better get to help," Magnus said, looking over the soldier briefly. There was a bloody hole in his uniform, near his heart, but the skin was healed, leaving a new dark scar. Catarina had saved him. Once Magnus knew he wouldn't do more harm than good moving the soldier, he scooped the man up. Nodding to Ragnor, they set off across the field once more, to the temporary safety of the tents on the other side.

....pov....

Catarina came to, and her head felt like it was full bayonets. Her limbs were the kind of heavy that let her know she had pushed herself too far. But she was on her cot, she knew just where the frame poked into her shoulder. She could recognize that anywhere.

She didn't want to open her eyes though. She didn't want to move. She had a good idea what she'd see when she did give in.

"I know you're awake," Ragnor's British accent was so out of place on these fields, that alone would give him away. But she didn't need that. She could recognize his voice anywhere.

"I might go back to sleep if I try though," Catarina lied. She was already thinking of all the things she would need to do, all the soldiers who needed her care, to be checked on so that she knew they would be okay.

"You can do that after I tell you what a fool you have been," Ragnor said. Catarina bet if there had been room, he'd have started pacing, getting himself all in a huff. The image made her smile.

Opening her eyes and turning her head, she found Ragnor sitting close to her in the small space. It was warded against bugs and water, making it much more comfortable than just about anything else in camp. Besides probably wherever Ragnor and Magnus were sleeping. Ragnor was watching her, eyes looking as old as he truly was. His skin was tinged green, his glamour not fully up, and his undershirt and uniform pants looked like what he'd fought in. All in all, he looked as bad as she felt.

Sighing, she nodded. "Alright."

"You can't risk your life like that! How can you help anyone, if you die? If you use up all your magic? You need to be smarter about getting soldiers stable and letting the mundanes do the rest," Ragnor spoke fast and angry, but Catarina could hear some of the pleading in his voice. "You need to remind yourself of how many more lives you will save if you just do this smarter."

"You try and be logical when looking in pained eyes for a literal child, one of those little drummers, who is staring death in the face before he's turned ten," Catarina snapped, pushing herself up. But then she sighed, laying down once more before Ragnor could see how dizzy she was.

"Then wait till we can help you," Ragnor said, the anger growing fainter and fainter and more of the pleading shining through.

"You both are almost tapped out after the battles, if not nearly collapsing with how low your own magic is," Catarina pointed out. "Everyone is losing so much, fighting for so much. We can't back down. At least I can't."

"I'm not suggesting we turn a blind eye when we can help," Ragnor said, his face pinched. "I'm just saying we make sure we can see this through. If you die from overusing your magic, that's as good as if you walked away from all this."

Catarina hated that he was right. Hated that it meant she couldn't help take away all the pain she saw. Hated that she would have to see soldiers die because she couldn't help them. But also knew that she needed to see this to the end. 

She needed to be there to cover for the women and the men who people thought were women stay undercover (she had taught many how to bind more safely). She needed to be there for the black soldiers that white doctors and nurses would turn a blind eye on. She needed to make sure someone was there for those she was fighting for.

"Okay," she murmured, not wanting to say it louder.

"Promise me," Ragnor said, leaning further over so she had to look him in the eye.

"I promise that I will do my best to survive this war," Catarina said.

"I need more than your best."

"I will do everything in my powers to survive this war," Catarina tried again, rolling her eyes.

"Better," Ragnor said and seemed to settled back. He picked up a tin cup of coffee from the ground and took a sip. "Now I shall watch you until you are fully ready to go back to work, and make sure you follow through with your promise."

Catarina shook her head, but let her eyes close again. She could use some more sleep. And it was touching, to be looked after. She apparently needed the reminder, the care. Her last thought was one of mild concern because Magnus hadn't been there for that promise. She could probably look forward to another lecture, to really drive the point home. 

As she finally drifted back off, Ragnor tucked her in.

**Winter 1944**

Catarina remembered thinking, "oh no, not again" when the war started. She had served in the First World War, which she had thought would be the only world war. Of course, humanity couldn't let that be the case. They found new horrors that needed to be stopped. At least they tried to stop each other.

Catarina wasn't usually this cynical. She also should have gone to anywhere besides the western front. But Ragnor was embedded deep there. She found herself stretched between him and Magnus, who had found his way back to where he was born, helping mitigate the damage left from the removed Dutch rule and the new hardships created by Japanese occupation.

In this moment, Catarina was so tired. And so, so cold. The trenches she was working in were filled with mud and freezing water. Most snow was too dirty to melt and get something clean to drink.

The woman she was healing was another nurse. She'd been hit by shrapnel when a shell went off. There was no battle going on at the moment, but both sides continued to harass each other, looking for a weakness. Catarina had to wonder if it was also to have something to do to keep warm. 

As she left her patient in a cot, Catarina pushed outside. The snow was falling, or maybe it was ash. With aching lungs, she stumbled, looking for a place where she could rest. She just needed to rest for a moment, then she could get back to helping…

She woke up to the sound of air raid sirens. Pushing herself up, Catarina found she was lying in a real bed. It wasn't cold anymore, in fact, there was a fire burning in the large fireplace. The windows were covered with curtains, pulled tight to not let out any light. It didn't matter much though, the house was largely glamoured so that it looked bombed out, and always dark, to not draw attention.

Catarina let herself flop back on the bed. This was Ragnor's home in London; she was not at the front any longer. After taking a few moments to savor the luxury of being warm, her stomach let her know how hungry she was. Rolling to sit on the side of the bed, she pulled on the big robe she found lying there, ready for her and slipped her feet into the softest wool slippers.

Ragnor was in his parlor, as she suspected he would be. He must have taken the time to clean himself while she was sleeping, his face shaved of white stubble. He had another fire going, and everything needed to make beans and toast. He didn't look up as she settled into the chair at his side and she pulled her legs up under her.

"Feeling better?" Ragnor asked, reaching one hand to pick up his tea. Catarina helped herself to the pot and extra cup, putting in more sugar and cream than she usually liked just because she could.

"Yes," she said, though her voice still sounded rough. "I didn't know it had gotten that bad."

"I hadn't either," Ragnor sighed, closing the book and setting it on his lap. He fiddled with the cover. "You have been pulled too thin again. You’re trying to help all these mundanes, while also remaining at both mine and Magnus' sides, even though we are across the world from each other.

Catarina shrugged, as she sipped her tea. It was so good; she quickly drank down half of it before responding. "I have always gone where I was needed, or where I could learn. Right now, I am needed in more than one place. It's the problem of a world war."

Ragnor reached out a hand, and she took it. He looked her in the eye. "I know we've talked about this before..."

"And I try to be good," Catarina rolled her eyes. "I just... didn't know I was that close."

"Which is why you also need to keep me, or Magnus, around," Ragnor said, giving her fingers a squeeze.

Catarina nodded, but she also felt guilty. She thought of those soldiers they'd left because they could. "It doesn't seem fair we get to take this break from it all..."

"They, the mundanes, don't see the level of war we will in our lives," Ragnor said, letting go of her hand and making her a second cup of tea. "We have to pace ourselves because we will see so much more horror in our lifetimes. Many more wonders too, but we need to be able to take a step back. It might seem unfair, but really, it's the only way we can survive."

Catarina accepted the cup, then watched as Ragnor made a packet of tea biscuits appear. Taking one, she dunked it and sighed as she took her first bite. She knew Ragnor was right in this, but a little guilt still worked away at her mind. Catarina did her best to shove it down. "Tell me I will be able to help more people by taking this break."

"You will," Ragnor assured, then a crooked smile formed. "And you will be able to help even more if you eat this full box of biscuits."

Catarina giggled at that. And then that giggle turned into laughter, bubbling up inside her. Logically she was aware it was exhaustion and relief; her body needing some way to get out everything she was feeling. But as Ragnor joined her, their laughter filling the warm room that smelled of old books and good wood smoke, she found she felt alive. She hadn't when she was in the trench, however many hours ago that was.

When they had wiped their eyes and caught their breath, Catarina said, "Thank you. For always watching out for me."

"It’s the least I can do, to repay you for doing the same," Ragnor shrugged off the thanks. That was like him though. He was uncomfortable with such acknowledgment, no matter how many times she and Magnus had thanked him for saving their asses over the years.

Not that it wasn't also true that Catarina had saved Ragnor’s ass more times than she could count.

"I was thinking, we could spend the month here," Ragnor said, changing the subject. "I have people I need to check up on, need to make sure my city is okay."

"You're no longer High Warlock anymore, remember? You stepped down," Catarina said. She'd sat with him when he made that decision.

"Still," Ragnor said. "I'm sure there are plenty of people here that need our help just as much." The words 'the front is always back out there' were unsaid, because they both hoped that would not be the case. That the war would end, and they could turn their attention to helping the world rebuild.

"Okay," Catarina said, nodding and turning her attention to the food beside her. "I'm sure there are those who need better food and nutrition. And those that have been hurt by the bombings-"

"Tonight, we behave like horrible immortals and take a moment to eat some good food and drink actual tea," Ragnor interrupted her. "I will do all I can to make you take care of yourself."

"Only if you take care of yourself as well," Catarina settled back in her chair, feeling warmed by the fire, and tea, and Ragnor's kindness.

"I plan to," he held up the book on this lap. "This, I wanted to read it before the war began. Time to get it started, I think."

Catarina yawned. "I may just try and catch up on all the sleep I missed."

Ragnor gave her a pleased smile. "I hope you do."

**Spring 1988**

Raphael was the one who tipped Ragnor off that he was needed in New York. Doing what he could in London to help stop the AIDs epidemic there, Ragnor had been busy. But he should have known he would be needed, just from watching the news; he knew both Catarina and Magnus. He should have known that someone was going to have to be there to put a stop to them working themselves to death.

Ragnor didn't bother with air travel, just portalled into the Dumort. Since Raphael was now high in the ranks, and since Camille technically knew Ragnor (unfortunately), it seemed like the best bet. Because he was going to have to be a bit sneaky about all this if he was going to be able to complete his mission. Catarina and Magnus would figure him out, would protest and hide if he let them.

But he would get those bastards to take care of themselves or so help him-

Taking a deep breath, Ragnor got a whiff of New York City. Wrinkling his nose, he dodged through foot traffic, wondering if maybe it would be better to take a cab or the subway. But he also needed the time to think, to come up with a battle strategy. 

Ragnor first needed to locate Catarina and Magnus. Raphael said they were working all around the city, so it would be hard to track them to one location. Ragnor decided to start in the Village and work his way out from there. 

People gave him sad looks when he said he was trying to find two of his friends. The sadness and the strength that settled over everyone affected by the epidemic made Ragnor's throat constrict as he held back his own emotions.

He would stay and help. But first, he needed to find Catarina and Magnus to help them.

When Ragnor described who he was looking for, he often got to watch worried faces turn to smiles. Catarina and Magnus were both well known, and it sounded like they always worked as a pair. Ragnor guessed that Catarina and Magnus rather stood out with their personalities alone, let alone whatever secret magic they were doing. Just about everyone in community centers and clinics knew about the nurse who seemed to be able to work miracles and her assistant.

The AIDs clinic he found them in was little known, more of a home for those with nowhere else to go. There was no magical cure, though the research was being done. But the progress of the disease could be slowed and pain could be minimized. A better quality of life and extra days were the miracles Catarina could offer.

Ragnor found Catarina and Magnus in the private room of a man who was currently sleeping. Catarina's magic sparked sluggishly from her hand, and she was swaying on her feet. Her glamour was weak, blue tinging her brown skin. Magnus didn't look much better, his hand in Catarina's. Which answered to Ragnor how Magnus was helping, besides being emotional support to both Catarina and her patients: he was giving Catarina all his own power because she was the better at healing magic than anyone Ragnor knew.

They both looked awful. More than awful. Raphael had been right; they were going to drain themselves until there was nothing left. Feeling sick with worry and anger at them for risking their lives (what would he do without them?), he leaned in the doorway and waited for Catarina to finish.

Magnus was the first to spot him, his golden eyes sparkling through. Ragnor knew that was a sign in itself. Magnus often felt nothing but disgust for his mark, for what his father had drilled into him. If he was letting it down...

"Ragnor?" Magnus' voice was quiet. He didn't move, remaining linked to Catarina. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect you both," Ragnor said, glancing briefly behind himself. One of the other women working at the clinic seemed to be keeping an eye on him. Probably wanted to make sure Ragnor didn't mean any harm. "We've talked about this, hundreds of times. You can't save people if you don't take care of yourselves."

Catarina finished her spell and sagged. Magnus wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "We're fine."

"You're clearly not," Ragnor sighed. "Even if you were physically fine, which you're not, you can't get caregiver fatigue. We're going to go home and you are both going to sleep."

"No, I need to-" Catarina began to protest, and suddenly the woman who had been watching Ragnor was at his side.

"The Brit is right, you both would do us all a favor by resting," her short hair was graying, and she only came up to Ragnor's shoulder, but it was clear she commanded this space.

"Thank you," Ragnor said to her, and she nodded.

"Lock them in if you have to, they need at least three days’ worth of sleep," she said, patting Ragnor's arm before turning back to Magnus and Catarina, who were both looking rather chastised. This little mundane apparently had them rather intimidated in a way he did not. "I don't want to see either of you until Monday, you hear? I won't let you in if you show up before then."

"Okay Sam," Magnus said with a little smile. "If you're sure..."

"I am," she said, then turned and left without another word.

"Well, that's one way to win an argument," Ragnor said, smiling as he turned back to them. "I like her." 

"You'd get along," Catarina said, looking like Magnus was the only thing holding her up. "Okay, you convinced us, lead the way."

It took them a half hour to leave, as Magnus and Catarina said goodbye to the patients and the other caregivers. Ragnor had managed to get them each to pull on some of his own power, so at least Catarina didn't pass out. He ended up playing chess with a man named Emmett while he waited, and losing, but they swapped some stories about London (Emmett had apparently visited some years ago).

When they left, Ragnor found an alley he could open a portal in and brought them all to the hallway in front of Magnus' loft. Opening the door, he ushered them both in. Magnus' cat, the Great Catsby, who was still a kitten, came over and greeted them with small meows. Catarina scooped him up, walking to the couch, before lying down across it.

"I'm not moving for five years," Catarina mumbled, as Catsby started purring.

"Good," Ragnor said, moving to turn on the heat. Spring in New York could still have a bit of the bite of winter.

"Not that I don't love to see you," Magnus settled on the other couch, snagging the blanket off the back to settle under. "But what are you doing here."

"Raphael told me I needed to come," Ragnor said, finding another blanket and giving it Catarina. She passed him the cat, taking Catsby back when she had the blanket settled to her satisfaction.

"That can't be the only reason," Magnus said, sharp eyes on Ragnor. His glamour had come back up, even as Catarina's came down.

"I made a promise to myself long ago," Ragnor admitted, feeling his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "That I'd do my best to help wherever I was, but I needed to save enough of my power to keep you and Catarina from running out."

Catarina smiled at him from where she was laying on the couch, the Great Catsby now curled on her chest. "You do care."

"Yes, I love you both, you assholes," Ragnor barked, turning quickly away. He wandered to find Magnus' kitchen. "Now am I going to have to feed you too?"

"Best find some take out," Magnus called after him. But Ragnor smiled when he realized they were both staying put and resting. "Did you see they're making a new Star Trek?"

Ragnor wandered back into the living room and flipped through Magnus' take out menu collection near his wall phone. "That's good because they say they're canceling Doctor Who. I have written the BBC a rather nasty letter..."

"Of course, you have," Catarina grumbled, before cooing at the kitten. "I want Thai."

"I was craving Italian," Magnus sighed.

"You both get whatever you want, as long as you promise to sleep after," Ragnor found the necessary takeout info. "Can't believe I have to baby you."

"You just missed us," Magnus grinned, snagging the TV remote and starting to flick through the channels.

Ragnor couldn't debate that without lying. He was very glad to see them in one piece. He thought about the calls he'd need to make to ensure everything in London would be taken care of so he could stay here. Nothing too hard to do. And he'd tell Catarina and Magnus he was staying in the morning after they both had a real night's sleep.

**Fall 2019**

Catarina thought, 'Oh, I've done it now' as she slipped out of her patient's room and into an empty one nearby. Then she was cursing herself for how foolish this was, to have let herself get this tired, as she slid down a nearby wall to sit. She knew better, but apparently, she hadn't been paying attention. And she was busy at home now, raising Madzie, and she'd healed that kid's dog that had been struck by a car on her walk here...

She could almost hear Ragnor's voice saying, disappointed, "You can only save more lives if you take care of your own." But Ragnor was gone, he was gone and now she'd gone and done just what he didn't want her to do.

Catarina felt her tears, hot in her eyes, trembling down her cheeks as her whole body shook. If only she had enough power left to send Magnus a fire message... but he was all the way in Alicante...

"You fool, what have you done now," Ragnor's voice again, but then his face was swimming in her vision.

"Ah fuck, I am dead," Catarina mumbled.

Ragnor snorted. "Not yet, if I can help it. What, has having a child makes you swear more? I thought it was the opposite."

The warmth started chasing through her body, from her hands that were clasped in his. Catarina blinked in wonderment as the world grew steady around her once more. Kneeling beside her was Ragnor and his hands in hers. The power he was lending had his magic signature, which she would know anywhere. Both hands and magic felt real.

"Ragnor?!" she gasped, before throwing herself at him. If he was just a ghost, she'd fall face-first on the floor and she'd know for sure.

Instead, she found herself knocking Ragnor on his ass, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close. "Glad to see you've recovered."

Catarina knew she was crying, and held him close. There was nothing harder than immortality without people you love to share it with. She had thought about Ragnor nearly every day since he was gone.

But he wasn't. Ragnor was here in her arms. She pulled back, searching his face. Trying to pretend she wasn't sniffling she said, "I should slap you. How dare you make Magnus and I think you were dead?"

"I got better?" Ragnor offered, and she felt him shrugging under her hands on his arms.

"You are an asshole," Catarina cursed, before pulling him back into a hug. "You’re going to have to tell me everything. But for now, I’ll forgive you. I may change my mind though."

"Even though I just saved your life?" Ragnor asked. "And, I saved Magnus' love life. He wasn't going to go after that Shadowhunter of his."

"You talked to him about that? When?" Catarina wiped her tears on his shirt, which she felt he deserved.

"Yes. Right after I faked my death. I had to make him think I was a hallucination of course..." Ragnor said, awkwardly patting her back. Catarina knew that was the sign to let him go and she pulled away.

"That's a horrible thing to do," Catarina said, pushing herself up. "They're married you know."

"What?!" Ragnor said, taking her hand as she offers it. Pulling him up to stand, she frowned at his outfit. Really, he hadn't felt the need to move out of the early 1900s tweed. And it didn't suit him.

"Don't let Magnus’ wedding distract you," Catarina said, pointing her finger in his face. "I'm still mad at you. I adopted a daughter and you weren't there to be the weird uncle!"

"I did hear about that," Ragnor smiled, as he dusted off his pants.

Catarina felt her face soften. "Yes. Her name is Madzie and she's the light of my life."

Ragnor nodded, "Well, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. I can make up for everything I missed."

"You were gone for almost three years," Catarina said, throwing her hands in the air. "We mourned for you! Bastard."

Ragnor laughed. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you," Catarina sighed, turning towards the door. This cold empty hospital room was not the right place for this reunion. "Wait here a moment, let me pull some favors so I can leave my shift early." She turned back around; chest tight with worry that he was going to be gone when she did. But he was standing there, looking awkward and careworn. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Ragnor said, and Catarina knew that was a promise.

"Faking your death, of all the foolhardy...." Catarina grumbled, closing the door behind her. She nearly sprinted to her shift manager, Kim. She didn't know what her face looked like, but Kim agreed to her leaving early without a second thought. Catarina sprinted back to the room, breathing hard as she opened the door.

Ragnor was still there. 

He was real.

Ragnor waved a hand, creating a portal. "Shall we?"

"Where are we going?" Catarina asked, still breathing heavily.

"To your home," Ragnor said. "I have a niece to meet?"

Catarina grinned, blinking back more tears. "You do. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I was counting on it," Ragnor said, and then stepped through. On the other side of the portal he added, "I also need to check in with Raphael and Magnus."

"Raphael is babysitting Madzie and I can message Magnus," Catarina said. They had landed in an alleyway by her home. Holding out her arm, she raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Ragnor took it. "I couldn't wait another moment."

Catarina led them up the front steps, but paused before opening the front door. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"Ah, the necklace I gave you," Ragnor said, rather bashfully. "It alerts me when you have used too much magic. I made it after everything that happened in the 1800s."

Catarina thought over that. "I don't know if that is creepy or sweet."

"It only alerts me when you're dying! I think sweet," Ragnor snapped and Catarina laughed.

"I don't know why I missed this, but I did," she said, waving her hand to open the door and to have the wards let them in. Not that she ever removed Ragnor from her welcomed guests. Maybe part of her knew, but Catarina was pretty sure it was more likely that a part of her hoped.

"Ready to be a weird uncle?" Catarina asked, leading them forward.

"Magnus hasn't taken that place?" Ragnor hummed, taking off his coat and moving to hang it up in the closet.

"Magnus is the fun uncle, Raphael is the cool uncle, Alec is the other fun uncle," Catarina said, ticking off her fingers. Raphael was really the sweet uncle, but Madzie thought he was the coolest ever, especially when he read to her or taught her how to cook.

"So, if I had been here, I could have had dibs on cool uncle?" Ragnor said as he turned back and took her coat, which she had grabbed in her mad dash through the hospital. "Also, who is Alec?"

"Magnus' Shadowhunter," Catarina shook her head. "How could you forget?"

"I was living off the grid," Ragnor turned back to her. "Alec... Alec, I can remember that."

"Ragnor?" Raphael appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked from Ragnor to Catarina.

"He's real," Catarina said, trying for teasing, but her emotions got the better of her. She was too happy to care. As Ragnor and Raphael hugged after Raphael almost bowled him over with vampire speed, Catarina felt something in her heart settle. This was her family. She would take care of them, and they would take care of her.

And not even death could keep them apart.


End file.
